


摩天轮（下）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	摩天轮（下）

接单提醒又来了，勋外卖不想理睬，把手机扣在桌子上假装没看见，甄烫走过来把他的手机拿起来看了一眼，“你都来单子了还赖在我这里吃白食吗？”  
“说话注意点，这是你欠我的！”勋外卖把手机夺过来看了一眼，果然又是那个人，也不知道他用了什么办法，每次他的单子都由自己来送，但勋外卖真的不想见他，所以冒着被打差评的危险故意不去理睬，但不管他送没送过，最终一定会被准时确认，还会附上一份好评，这让勋外卖心里挺不是滋味的，但他还是不想见那个人。  
他好不容易忘记了过去的事，好不容易拥有重新过正常生活的机会，但为什么就是没这个机会呢？  
想到这里，他又把手机扔到一边，随便吧，既然有人给他送好评，他就当做没看见也好。

魏来在此时也走进了麻辣烫店里，甄烫刚跟他打过一架，此时根本不想见他，于是转过身就回厨房了，魏来也没理他，直接就坐在勋外卖身边，狠狠地拍了他一把，“你小子，有这种有钱亲戚也不告诉我？是不是不把我当兄弟？”  
你又什么时候把我当兄弟了？勋外卖没理睬他这茬儿，往旁边错了错，“你说什么呢？”  
“就那个白总，白状元！”魏来怕他想不起来又补充了几句，“你那天不把饭扣他身上了吗？”  
“我记得。”勋外卖阻止他继续说下去，“他跟我没关系。”  
“怎么没关系？”魏来继续说，“我可都听前台妹妹说了，这几天白总每份外卖都指定要求你来送，而且你从来没送过一份他也要给你打好评，他是你的亲戚啊？那兄弟这个共享马扎的计划书你可得......”  
勋外卖站起身就走，他一个字都不想多听下去了。  
“哎，你干嘛去啊？”魏来在他身后大喊。  
“送单去。”勋外卖跨上自己的小电驴，刚刚手机又接到了几个单子，万幸不是来自于那个人。

又收到了几个差评，勋外卖终于结束了一天的工作，此时正躺在自己的小出租屋里看着家徒四壁，他有时也觉得自己这么不生不死地活着有些没意思，生活根本没有盼头，二十年的青春都虚掷在了铁牢之中，现在的他就像被人硬从二十年前拉扯到如今的世界，什么也搞不明白，周围只有鄙夷和厌弃的声音，而且……连他唯一的亲人都已不在这个世界上了。  
既然如此活着还有什么意义？  
正在陷入沮丧情绪之中，手机忽然又响了两声，他伸手摸过来看，发现自己刚刚忘记换成停止接单模式，又是那个人点的外卖，这次他不想忍下去了，抓起手机就跑了出去。

这人的公司像是永远都不会休息一样，勋外卖连外卖都没拿就闯了进去，但是没人拦他，于是他直接就坐着电梯上了顶层，结果刚一推开办公室大门就看到那个人和一个女人正坐在沙发前说话，女人已经不再年轻，但却依稀可见其年轻时的风韵，她抬眼看过来，眼睛在勋外卖脸上扫了一圈，又毫无波澜的转过脸继续对白状元说着，“宝贝，你去见见这些人，她们都是好姑娘，你也该有个家安定下来了。”  
原本该乖乖听她说话的人看见勋外卖却坐不住了，他站起身，似乎想走过来，却没有动作，“你来了？”  
“嗯。”勋外卖看了一眼女人，忽然感觉有些后悔，只想尽快转身离开，他不想见到这个人。  
坐在那里的鸥美人发现自己儿子的异常，才又转过头看向忽然闯进来的不速之客，“这是谁啊？”  
勋外卖自嘲地笑了一声，这人间接毁了他的人生，现在却忘记他到底是谁，这世上为什么会有这么不公平的事情？明明是甄烫让他帮忙制住那个女人，但得到的钱却一分都没有分给自己；明明是这个女人害得他……害得他爷爷……怎么她可以当作没事发生一样？  
怒火让他不愿意再委曲求全下去，他慢慢靠近那个女人，“您不认识我了吗？”  
那女人一脸诧异，“你到底是什么人？”  
“您真的不认识我了吗？”勋外卖继续问，“还是需要我来提醒您一下？”  
鸥美人的表情这才动摇起来，她本以为过去的事情都已过去，她听说这个人为了抢钱而杀了个女人，一面为自己当初的举措而庆幸，一面也逐渐放下心来，她原本以为这件事可以揭过不提，但没想到二十年过去了，这个人竟然又出现在她，出现在白状元面前。  
“你到底想要什么？”犹豫了片刻，她恢复了一贯的冷静，“如果是钱……”  
“我不要钱。”勋外卖打断了她的话，“还记得当初你是怎么污蔑我的吗？”  
鸥美人摇了摇头，“那不是污蔑！”  
“既然你这么说，我就让他变成不是污蔑。”勋外卖转过身，白状元正站在他后面听着这场没来由的争吵，此时他眉头紧蹙，似乎在思考着其中透露出什么信息，勋外卖看了他一眼，深呼一口气，闭上眼睛吻了过去。  
“你！”鸥美人冲上来想要把他拉扯开，忽然被吻住的白状元也想阻止他这一行为，但他只是死死抱住白状元的脖子，无论别人做什么都绝对不肯松手，他并不知道怎么接吻——几乎可以说，他对此毫无经验，所以这个吻并不让人享受，只觉得牙齿时而撞上嘴唇，时而咬到舌头，哪里都痛，哪里都不舒服，但他想着，凭什么这么多年只有我一个人不舒服呢？你们都有了自己想要的一切，只有我，什么都失去了，连唯一拥有着的那些都失去了，这多不公平。  
鸥美人似乎是气极了，随手拿起摆在一边的装饰品砸过来，勋外卖一边想着这次死定了，但却并没被砸中，白状元带着他转了个方向护住了他，替他挡住了那个装饰品。  
“宝贝！”鸥美人没想到砸中自己的宝贝儿子，不敢再有任何动作，勋外卖也没想到眼前的人会在此时护住他，不自觉停止了自己的撕咬，松开了对方。  
白状元深深地看了一眼勋外卖，才转过头看向站在一边的鸥美人，“妈，你知道吧？”  
鸥美人听到这话先是点头，然后又疯狂的摇头，“不对，不可能！不是这样的！”  
“妈，这么多年，我都没有变过。”白状元稍稍转开了视线，这一刻他仿佛变回了当年那个男孩，因为做错事了所以不敢去看母亲的眼神，但下一刻他又抬起头，变回了商场上果断决绝的成年人，“我已经长大了，这事就由我决定吧。”  
鸥美人慢慢坐倒在身后的沙发上，好像灵魂都被人抽走了，“都怪我，当初要不是因为我太懦弱，你也不会生气跑出家门，也不会……”  
“妈，”白状元打断了她的话，“都是过去的事了，况且我也不觉得这是一件错事。”

鸥美人失魂落魄地离开了。  
勋外卖看向白状元，不知道刚刚他们母子俩究竟是演了一出什么双簧，也不知道自己此时该走还是该留，可能因为撕扯了半天消耗了他的体力，现在他心里的火有一半消下去了，还有一半困在心里，想发出来，但面对眼前的人又发不出来。  
他想怪这个人，但发现自己也找不到一个靠谱的理由说服自己，唯一可以做的事情就是告诉这个人不要再骚扰自己，离自己远远的。  
“你......”勋外卖刚想开口，就被对方打断了。  
“我不知道我妈当初做过什么伤害到你，但我可以补偿。”那个人如此说着。  
补偿？怎么补偿？勋外卖心里反问着，刚刚熄灭的怒火再次被点燃，这个人现在拥有了当初他想要的一切，有钱，有地位，高高在上，受人敬仰，所以便自觉什么事都可以补偿吗？但是他失去的亲人谁能补偿给他？他失去的青春又有谁能补偿给他？  
“我失去的你根本赔不起！”他怒气冲冲地揪住那个人的衣领，他真想一拳打过去。  
但白状元就任由自己被这么抓住，“如果揍我一顿你可以好受一点，你就动手吧。”  
“我......”眼前的人和当初那个孩子相互重叠，勋外卖放下了紧握的拳头，但就算心里再怎么恨，但这个人并不知道当年的一切，做错事的人只有他自己，如果继续迁怒下去又要多久才能彻底走出来？  
“算了，”他松开眼前的人，“求求你以后别再烦我了。”  
勋外卖转过身想离开这个是非之地，但却被身后的人紧紧抱住，“不行，只有这个我不可能答应。”  
勋外卖挣扎了一下，但身后的人似乎是铁了心不让他离开，以至于根本挣脱不开，急得他只能去掰那人紧扣在自己腰间的手，可是一直抠到指尖发白他也扳不动分毫，男孩早已经长成男人，现在就像一只充满力量的野兽，绝不允许自己盯上的猎物有任何机会逃跑，他想扬起手臂用手肘击打对方摆脱束缚，但却被灵活地躲了过去，混乱中勋外卖被身后的人转了个圈子转向对方，紧紧抵在门上。  
“你到底要干什么？”勋外卖气喘吁吁，他抬腿去踹对方，但对方连动都不动，好像根本不怕疼一样。  
“让我补偿你。”他只是这么紧盯着勋外卖说。  
“我不用！”勋外卖瞪了回去，“我只想好好过日子。”  
“让我补偿你。”白状元好像没听见一样，继续重复着。  
“你有病吗？！”勋外卖想推开他，依旧失败了。  
“我喜欢你。”白状元这么对他说着。  
头脑中一片空白，勋外卖感觉自己好像没听懂对方说的话。  
但那个人继续说着，“我喜欢你，当初我就喜欢你，我找了你这么多年都没有半点消息，我不会再让你消失了。”  
“你有毛病吗？”勋外卖放弃了挣扎，他看向面前一脸认真的人，“我跟你一样，都是男的。”  
“我喜欢你，和你是男是女有什么关系？”  
“我......”这话听似十分有道理，让他根本无从辩驳，但这样怎么可能是正常的。  
“我不知道你遇到了什么，但求你让我补偿你。”白状元把头靠过来，和勋外卖的额头相抵，“给我个机会，行吗？”  
“没什么机会。”勋外卖用力推开面前的人，这次他终于成功了，“你喜欢补偿就补偿吧，但跟我没关系，我也不会喜欢你。”  
“没关系。”白状元依旧紧盯着他，“我不会强迫你。”  
“记住你的话。”勋外卖打开门，“而且我希望你今天别再烦我了，我已经受够了。”  
“好。”白状元果然没有再纠缠，安静地站在原地目送着他走入电梯之中。  
这到底是什么状况？！  
勋外卖等到电梯门关上之后便摔倒在地上。

“爷爷，您歇会儿吧，我不累。”勋外卖一边忙着手上的活儿一边让想靠过来帮自己的老人离远一点。  
他们家的水管爆了，因为没钱找人来维修，他只好自己动手，但他爷爷又是忙前忙后地给他递东西又是想拿着拖把擦地，令他担心不已，生怕对方干活儿时出个什么闪失。  
“要是小白在就能帮帮你了......”老人被赶到一边的椅子上坐着歇着，嘴里忍不住感慨起来。  
“别想小白了，他跟他妈回家了，咱也不能把人家老留在这里吧？”勋外卖手上不停，敲敲打打地修理着破旧的水管。  
“唉，我能看得出来，他是个好孩子。”老人仍停留在自己的回忆里，“你看他伺候我，都不嫌我这个糟老头子脏。”  
“是个好孩子也得让人回家不是？”勋外卖终于停下手中的活儿，水管看来是修好了，但一地的水渍还等着他清理。  
结果还没来得及动手，外面便传来一阵猛烈的敲门声。  
“等会儿！”勋外卖只当是他之前叫来帮忙的甄烫和魏来到了，跳过几滩水坑凑到门边，结果一开门，外面站着两个警察，还有前不久刚刚见过的女人——白状元的母亲。  
“怎、怎么了？”勋外卖一愣，他没见过这种阵势，不由得有些害怕。  
“警察，就是他，就是他拐了我儿子，还......”女人指着勋外卖指控，“还骚扰我儿子。”  
“什么？”勋外卖不明白这莫名其妙的控告因何而来。  
“你涉嫌绑架，跟我们走一趟吧。”警察指了指身后的警车，示意他自己走上去。  
勋外卖刚想解释，忽然听到身后传来扑通一声，他回过头去看，发现爷爷不知何时凑过来听到了这段对话，此时因为受到惊吓而昏倒在地上。

勋外卖瘫坐在派出所外的地上，甄烫和魏来坐在他身边，刚刚警察审讯了他一番，但也确实没有证据表明他绑架了白状元，而鸥美人又不愿让白状元出来与他对峙，最终只能如此不了了之的把他放出来，但这并不值得庆幸，因为刚刚的骚动，他的爷爷心脏病发，此时正躺在医院的急救室之中等待着手术，只是手术的费用是他绝对支付不起的金额——一百万。  
“说不定接下来我们就能捡到一笔巨款，然后你爷爷就有钱做手术了。”魏来和甄烫的安慰毫无用处，勋外卖坐在地上，根本听不进去这些话，这个时候鸥美人也从派出所里走了出来，勋外卖看到她，甩开身边的两个人冲了上去，“你为什么要污蔑我？”  
“我没有污蔑你。”鸥美人丝毫不示弱，“是你先教坏我儿子了。”  
“是因为你自己不检点他才离家出走。”  
啪！  
一个嘴巴扇了过来，勋外卖被对方打到愣住了，过了一会儿才转过头看向鸥美人，而对方似乎也被自己的行为吓了一跳，她的手颤抖着，指着勋外卖，“我有没有不检点跟你没关系，但你这个小流氓......你这个小流氓勾引我儿子！”  
“勾引你儿子？”魏来跑了过来，指了指勋外卖又指了指鸥美人，“正常不应该勾引你吗？”  
鸥美人没搭这个茬儿，继续对着勋外卖说，“这次只是给你个教训，如果我儿子......你就等着瞧吧。”  
然后就转过身离开了。  
看着鸥美人离去的背影，魏来忍不住又转身问了一句，“你真勾引她儿子了？”  
“她神经病！”勋外卖怒骂了一句，他不知竟然有人会这么编排自己的儿子，怪不得白状元要离家出走。  
“别管她了，”甄烫也走过来，“你爷爷还躺在病床上，还是赶紧想办法筹钱吧。”

勋外卖做了一宿的噩梦，直到被耳边的手机吵醒，他看到一个陌生的号码，迷迷糊糊就把电话接通了。  
“喂？”  
“喂，是我。”  
“......”听出了电话那头的人是谁，勋外卖沉默了起来，他想挂断电话。  
“别挂电话。”电话那头的人像是猜到了他的想法，“你答应过我让我补偿你。”  
“我后悔了不行吗？”  
“我在你家楼下。”  
“你......”勋外卖慌忙起身，跑到窗边看下去，果然看到白状元站在楼下望着他的方向，“你调查我？”  
“对不起。”楼下的人对着他的方向点头示意，“我本来想听你亲口告诉我你这些年的事，但我......但我怕你不愿意对我说，所以我就都调查了一遍。”  
“......”  
“我很抱歉听说你爷爷的事情，而且你之前......”  
“揭人伤疤有意思吗？”  
“我......”  
“这就是你所谓的补偿？”  
“对不起。”  
“我不想听什么对不起，我不想见到你。”  
“等等！”电话那头的人制止住勋外卖挂断电话的动作，“你不想见我我可以不出现，但我找来了搬家公司，你可以搬去我给你买的公寓里。”  
“这算什么？大老板的金屋藏娇吗？”勋外卖攥了攥拳头，“我是个男人。”  
“我......”没有等到对方说下一句话，勋外卖挂断了电话，随即立刻拉上了窗帘，他发觉自己并不想要任何补偿，他什么都不想要。

之后勋外卖没有再接到白状元的电话，也再没有见到这个人。  
日子恢复如常，而且似乎一切都向着好的方向而去，接到的差评越来越少，勋外卖也逐渐交到了一些朋友，有人甚至建议着给他介绍个不错的对象，他已经不小了，总不能就这样孤孤单单的在世上过一辈子。  
冬天就在悄无声息之中到来，北风一天比一天凛冽，勋外卖已经把自己最厚的衣服穿来御寒了，但仍然抵不过寒流的侵袭，今早起床时他便隐隐感觉有些不妙，但仍是硬着头皮接了几个单子，等到午后忙过一阵后，他便觉得头晕越来越厉害，急忙跑去药店买了些药吃下，然后便又接到了一个新单子，是白状元的公司——那里的职员也常常点外卖，勋外卖之前还有些抵触，但去了几次后都没有撞上对方，也就无所谓起来，他想着送完这一单今天就早点收工回去休息。  
但或许是药效渐渐发挥了作用，刚刚走进办公楼里他就感觉头晕得厉害，只好先去沙发上坐一下歇歇，刚刚打完电话通知取餐，他忽然感觉一阵头晕目眩，直接倒在了办公楼大厅的沙发上面。  
惨了，又要被差评了。  
这是勋外卖在昏过去的最后一个想法，因为他好像清楚地听到外卖袋落在地板上的声音。

在勋外卖的爷爷还没有生病之前，他觉得生病是一件很幸福的事情，因为生病时不用干活不用学习，只要往床上一躺就行了，饿了只需要喊一声，他爷爷就会端着温度正好的粥一口一口喂到他嘴里。  
这是他最幸福的时候。  
但后来他爷爷生病了，为了支撑起家庭他不敢再病倒，就算发高烧也装作没事发生，生怕被发现了惹爷爷担心，只有在白状元暂住在他家那段时间里，他有一次稍微有点发烧，被对方发现了，虽然嘴上说着嫌弃，但却忙东忙西地照顾着他，还试着给他熬粥，虽然最终的成果堪忧，但味道却意外的好。  
当然好的可能并非是粥的味道，而是被人细心照顾的感觉。  
而这次病倒之后，勋外卖久违地感觉到了这种被人照顾的感觉，虽然意识并不清醒，但他感觉有人帮他试表，喂他吃药，用毛巾帮他轻轻地擦拭身体，就好像他一夜回到了小时候，而他的爷爷还在他身边。  
“别离开我。”他抓住身边的人，原本要离开的人重新坐回他身边，用手轻轻擦拭着他不小心流出来的眼泪。  
“我不走，我不会离开你。”  
那个人这么说着，靠在他耳边轻声安慰着他，是久违的安心的感觉，让他忍不住再次陷入熟睡。

等到一觉醒来已不知过了多久，勋外卖睁开眼，发现此时天色完全暗了下来，他正躺在一间陌生的房间之中，床边有一把椅子，但椅子上没有人。  
他慢慢站起身，想要去感谢一下这个帮助自己的人，结果刚走到房间门口就看到端着粥碗走过来的白状元。  
对方似乎也没想到他会醒过来，表情有些尴尬，“我没别的意思，就是看你晕倒了......”  
勋外卖看着他没有说话。  
“算了，你要是不想见我我这就走，但今晚你就住在这里吧，你住的地方四处漏风，回去住不太好。”白状元说完又看了一眼手里的粥，“你要是不嫌弃，可以先喝点粥，我......”  
“谢谢。”勋外卖开口道，对面的人没有想到他会对自己说这个，愣了一下才回答，“不用谢。”  
“你能喂我吗？”勋外卖又问他。  
白状元连忙点头，“外面有点凉，先回床上吧。”

看着面前认真把粥吹到适合温度后喂给他吃的白状元，勋外卖忽然想起之前的事情。  
他去见了几个朋友帮着介绍的对象，那些人都不错，但她们听说了他的经历之后都立刻找了理由告别，没人喜欢这么一个一无所有还蹲过大狱的人，就算他再怎么努力，有些生活他也注定无法拥有，所以每天只能看到孤零零的家徒四壁，就算病到晕倒也没人在意自己。  
想到这里，他看向眼前的人，这人这么优秀，却还是为了年少时的一笔糊涂账而爱了他这么多年，就算是当自己卑鄙也好，他也想能有个人陪着自己。  
白状元发现勋外卖的异样，把手里的碗放在一边去摸对方的额头，“不舒服吗？用不用再睡会儿？”  
“不用。”勋外卖摇了摇头，然后抓住那只放在自己额头上的手，“我想让你陪着我。”  
“我不就是在陪着你吗？”白状元失笑，这人病了之后又变得像个小孩儿，终于不会尖锐地拒绝他了。  
“我想让你一直陪着我。”勋外卖看向眼前的人。  
白状元听了这话迟疑了一下，像是不敢相信听到对方说了什么，但紧接着他便握紧了对方的手，“当然，我会一直陪着你，一直一直陪着你。”  
他想靠过去亲吻眼前的人，但又怕引起对方的不适，所以最终只是往前靠了靠，把对方揽入自己的怀里，“我不会离开你。”

勋外卖坐在麻辣烫店里，他已经听魏来坐在自己身边念叨了半个小时他共享马扎的计划书了。  
“你跟我说这个干什么？”勋外卖有点不耐烦。  
“当然是请你在白总面前给我美言几句了。”魏来把胳膊往他肩膀上一揽，“谁不知道你在白总心中地位特殊。”  
“你少给我说这些话。”勋外卖甩了一下，没甩开对方。  
“说实话，他到底跟你什么关系？”魏来又凑近了几分，“我听前台妹妹说，你有一天在他们办公楼大厅里昏倒，然后他马上就把你抱起来带走了，太可疑了。”  
“你不是猜了吗，他是我的远方亲戚。”  
“我现在不这么觉得了，难道......”魏来上下打量了勋外卖一番，“不会吧？有钱老板口味这么重？”  
“你别瞎猜。”勋外卖不安地往旁边蹭了蹭，“不是你想的那样。”  
“你怎么知道我想的什么样？”  
“我......”  
“你说我要是拿这件事要挟他给我投资怎么样？”  
“别跟我说。”  
魏来终于松开了他，独自坐在一边开始算计起来，勋外卖却忐忑不安起来。  
他和白状元虽然住在一起，但并没有什么特别的关系，一方面是他还没有做好准备——每当他们要有进一步接触时，他总能想起当年鸥美人对他说的那些话，然后白状元在他眼中就变成了当年那个小男孩的模样——他觉得对方还是个孩子，他实在做不出那么禽兽的事来，另一方面则是，白状元不愿意勉强他，每当感受到他的局促，对方都会主动退开些距离，甚至稍微离开一会儿，这是他的温柔，勋外卖甚至不懂得他为什么会对自己这么温柔。  
起先他认为白状元对他的感情不过是因为没得到，就像是一个从小什么都能轻易得到的孩子偏偏失去了一个还没玩过瘾的玩具，一旦得到之后，就应该迫不及待地玩个够，最后再弃之不顾，但渐渐的他却开始感觉并非如此，甚至有时候他会因为对方的爱意而感到动摇，明明只是因为过于寂寞而抱住了身边唯一的浮木，但怎么无端端的，他也有了亲吻那浮木的心思？  
勋外卖想自己实在是孤独了太久，以至于没办法拒绝身边唯一的温柔了。  
正这么想着，他的浮木就给他打来了电话，鬼使神差的，勋外卖挂断了这通电话。

女人身上的余香还留在衣服上，勋外卖走到白状元给他买的公寓楼下。  
他仰头看了一眼，没有亮着灯，还好，白状元的工作很忙，也不是经常都会来这里，今天看样子他不会出现，勋外卖深呼一口气，准备走进大门，却忽然被一股酒气抱住了。  
那人从身后搂住他的腰，吻上他的脖子，并逐渐向着衣领下的范围进攻，勋外卖很清楚这个人是谁，他努力挣扎，但是挣脱不开，那个人不是在吻他，而是在咬他，疼痛让他忍不住发出呻吟，这让对方大受鼓舞，手从衣服的缝隙之中钻进去，用力揉搓着他的每一寸肌肤。  
“你干什么？”勋外卖去想去止住那两只手，身后的人气息灼热，臀缝之间有硬物正紧贴在那里。  
“你为什么要去找女人？”那个人这么质问着他，“我以为你......”  
“我说过了，我不会喜欢你。”勋外卖用力挣脱了对方，“我留在你身边，就是为了让你补偿我，这是你欠我的。”  
“你没有喜欢我？”白状元低着头，不知道他现在在想些什么。  
“没有。”这两个字说出来咬牙切齿，好像是在和谁较劲一样。  
“你要去找女人？”  
“是。”  
“找完女人你就不要我了？”  
“是。”  
“你是不是不要我了？”眼前的人终于抬起头，他红着眼圈，一副被抛弃的样子。  
记忆忽然开始重合，性格倔强的男孩坐在秋千上发着脾气，他指控着，“你是不是不要我了？”  
原本想说出口的是就忽然被堵在了嗓子眼儿里，勋外卖想伸出手，但他想起鸥美人的指控，你勾引我的儿子！可他看着眼前的人，想起之前种种，又不忍心看到他这么伤心的样子，从前的男孩和眼前的男人终于合二为一，他喜欢冷着脸不理自己，但他又在自己生病时认真地照顾自己；他发起脾气就让自己站在他身边捧着外卖，但他又会在黑暗之中抱紧自己对自己说别怕；他认真地对自己说着喜欢，他站在楼下给自己打电话说对不起，他坐在自己的床边说着不会离开......  
勋外卖想起自己为什么不想接通那通电话，因为他发现自己爱上眼前的人，但他们毕竟不是一个世界的人，他可能只是他年少时没能得到的一个玩具，但他会成为他在这个世界上唯一的寄托，他不想自己有一天被抛弃到一无所有，不想被自己的世界重新抛弃一次。  
所以他去找了个女人，但那女人刚一抱住他，他就发现自己无法接受其他人，所以只好落荒而逃。  
原来他已经离不开他。

当初的时候，他是怎么回答的呢？  
勋外卖的头脑一片空白，冥冥之中有什么在操控着他，他靠近那个人，握住那个人的手，“我要你。”  
我只是怕你有一天会不要我。  
但现在我要你，直到你不要我之前，我都要你。

他们在此前曾接吻过，有用作缓解恐惧的镇定剂，有发泄愤怒的报复工具，但唯独没有像正常的恋人那样接吻。  
温柔且缱绻，吸吮着对方的唇瓣，舌尖叩开齿关，造访柔软的上牙膛，舌头像两尾游鱼一样缠绕在一起，从简单的相互触碰到难分彼此的缠绵，呼吸逐渐乱了节奏，温柔忽然被一扫而空，原本紧紧相缠的手指渐渐松开，揽住脖子勾紧腰肢，距离极度减小，方才进行在唇齿间和缓的舞曲忽然化作了激昂的战歌，掠夺和占有，他们像是想从对方那里夺取些什么，又像是想把自己全盘奉上等待品尝，明明身处于圆满之中，心却好像空了一块，在那空出来的部分仿佛有蝴蝶振翅舞蹈。  
一吻结束，他们都是气喘吁吁，稍稍退开些距离看向对方，勋外卖开口，“我……”  
“我们回家。”对方强硬地打断了他。

阳光落在眼帘上，烦扰了睡眠。  
勋外卖睁开眼睛，枕边的人早已醒过来，此时正在认真的看着他，“早安。”  
白状元凑过来吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“早安。”勋外卖也想凑过去亲吻对方，忽然想起很久以前对方对自己的嫌弃，又迟疑了片刻。  
“怎么了？”白状元发现了他的异样，“不舒服吗？”  
并没有任何不舒服，昨晚他们并没有进行到最后一步，可能是怕引起他的不适，在最后他们用双手解决了对方的问题。  
“没有。”勋外卖摇摇头，想起身去洗漱。  
但很快他就被人重新推倒在床上，白状元半压在他身上，“别走。”  
我没有要走。  
他想这么说，但他没说，他看着身上的人，忽然很想亲吻对方，但在他还没有动作前那人便吻了过来。  
与方才落在脸颊上轻柔而不带任何情欲的吻不同，这个吻一上来便带着占有的意味，来势汹汹，不容反抗，对方的手也在此时探入他的睡衣之下，四处摸索寻觅着，一声不易察觉的呜咽透露出来，眼看着这个吻就要彻底失控之时，急促的铃声响了起来……  
是白状元的手机，但他似乎并不想理睬它。  
他们继续缠绵在一起，一吻结束之后是对下颚的啃咬，感受着越来越强烈的欲望充斥着大脑，勋外卖不由自主地抓紧了身下的床单，然后便不小心触碰到手边的冰冷的物体——大概是手机，他的手指不小心擦过屏幕，那通电话被接通了。  
“boss，不好了！股东们都在闹呢！您、您快回来啊！”  
这句话终于阻止了事态继续发展，白状元把手机抓到耳边，关掉扬声器，“怎么了？”  
勋外卖刚刚从情欲之中挣脱，便看到白状元皱起的眉头，他伸出手去抚摸对方的眉间，让那里尽量舒展开，白状元挂断了电话，把他的手抓住放到唇边轻吻了一下，“我要出去一趟，处理点……小事，你在家等着我。”  
勋外卖点了点头，白状元却还是有些不放心似的，又凑过来吻了吻他的眼角，“别出门，在家等我。”  
“好。”

白状元匆匆忙忙的出门了。  
勋外卖躺在床上，他不知道刚刚究竟发生了什么，但仅根据电话里助理慌张的语气来看，那绝对不是什么小事。  
电话铃又响起来了，这次是他自己的电话。  
勋外卖顺手接起来，魏来的声音便急吼吼地传过来，“你怎么这么不够意思？我问你还不承认，现在所有人都知道了，还怎么当把柄要挟他？”  
勋外卖听不懂这没头没尾的话，“你说什么呢？”  
“都闹那么大了，你还不知道？”  
“我知道什么？”  
“你等着。”  
手机收到一条信息，是魏来发过来的新闻。  
——《霸道总裁与外卖小哥当街热吻，场面火辣一度失控》。  
勋外卖点开新闻，里面是昨晚他和白状元在公寓楼下纠缠的几张照片，不知偷拍者躲在何处，他们两人都被照得清清楚楚，后面还附带着记者绘声绘色的叙述，这段描写活色生香，让人看完之后不得不想入非非。  
勋外卖关上了新闻，他知道白状元所谓的小事是什么事了，这时候魏来的声音又传过来了——原来他忘记挂断电话，“想不到有钱老板口味还真这么重，这还有视频你看不看？还有......”  
勋外卖挂断了电话，他再次打开了那条新闻，翻开了评论区。  
不出所料，谩骂和抗议连成了一片，白状元多少也算是公众人物，大家对他在公众场合做出这种行为纷纷表示不齿，这件事甚至导致他公司的股价大跌，勋外卖想起电话里那句股东们都在闹，那个人努力多年所赚来的声名与财富可能就会因为这件事而毁于一旦，而罪魁祸首就是他。  
鸥美人说的没错，他只会拖累他。  
勋外卖躺倒在床上，这次他是真的希望他们从未相遇过……

铺天盖地的新闻，股东的质问，还有鸥美人打来关怀的电话，一切一切都要将白状元淹没。  
终于有了片刻喘息的机会，他把自己扔在办公椅上，摘下眼镜闭上眼睛把大脑放空，事情很棘手，但并非无法应对，只是为什么还会感到一阵心慌？就好像要失去什么很重要的东西。  
电话铃急促地响起来，他伸手接起来。

助理刚想伸手敲门，办公室的门就被人一把打开，白状元急匆匆地冲出来。  
“boss，记者见面会已经准备好了。”  
“往后延！”  
“什么？”  
“我说往后延！”  
白状元已快步走到电梯边，但不知为何，电梯今日走的非常慢，他不停地按着向下的按钮，却依旧等不来电梯。  
“到底是谁在用电梯！”他忍不住发起脾气来，然后转过身就准备走楼梯，但却被人抓住了——是一向对他言听计从的助理。  
“你干嘛？”白状元瞪向对方，却发现对方也在怒视着自己，这让他有些意想不到。  
“boss，就算发生这种事情，我们也都是相信您的。”助理这么说着，“虽然公司里的人总埋怨您太过冷血，但实际上我们都是发自内心的敬佩着您，所以即使发生这些事情大家也仍是努力工作着，但是您，难道准备在这个时候继续任性吗？”  
“您知不知道，如果您把记者会延后会造成怎样的影响？股东会对此有多少不满？员工们又会对您有多失望？我们不在乎您和谁在一起，但我们希望您不管和谁在一起都不会影响您的判断，不要让我们尽心尽力跟着您变成一场笑话。”  
“您真的要把自己努力实现的梦想弃之不顾吗？真的要把信任您的员工们丢在一边吗？”  
“您现在真的要走吗？”  
白状元看向对自己倒出一肚子话的助理，攥紧了拳头，刚刚那通电话里的声音犹在耳边，“白总，您的这位情人现在在我手里，一个小时之内您不赶过来，我就帮您处理掉这个不需要的累赘了，请您记住。”  
最终他一拳狠狠砸在墙上，“照常举办记者见面会……”

简要的介绍了公司目前的情况及未来的发展方向之后便是记者提问时间，很明显，记者们对白状元的工作能力毫不怀疑，或者说他们并不关心这件事，所以问题都集中在那些偷拍到的照片和视频展开……  
“白总，您不认为您身上发生的事情让您不再适合担任公司总裁这一职位了吗？”  
“白总，请问那名男子与您是什么关系？”  
“白总，听说那位男子是刑满释放人员，请问您对此知情吗？”  
“白总，您不认为在公众场合做出如此行为有伤风化吗？”  
“白总，您不觉得您该对大众好好交代这件事吗？”  
……  
诸如此类的问题纷至沓来，白状元努力保持自己不因为焦躁而透露出不耐烦的神情，他清了清嗓子，朗声回答道，“关于任职问题，在刚刚的发言中已经介绍的很清楚了，之前我对公司的决策从未出过丝毫差错，这一点无论是股东还是大众都十分了解，而目前股东们也认可了我对接下来公司发展方向的规划，并一致认为除了我之外不会有更适宜担任此职位的人选，因此我并不会卸任。”  
这段话并没有任何问题，但也并不是记者们最关注的话题，他们更关注那些私密的并被他们视为不堪的事情，每个人都有残忍的部分，期盼着拿手术刀解构他人的生活，去挖出那些令人难堪的一面，尤其是那些外表尤为光鲜亮丽且从未出过差池的对象，白状元自是其中首选。  
但对方仍旧游刃有余，态度坚定。  
“那个人是我的恋人。”  
“他过去确实曾犯下一些错误，但这并不能抹杀他的全部，况且现在他已经因为自己的冲动与错误得到了惩罚，而我也愿意帮助他一同弥补过去错事对他人造成的伤害，现在我不是要为他辩解，但我想即便犯下再多的错误，只要用心悔改，那么就不该对他赶尽杀绝，不然自诩善良正义的人也太过于残忍了。”  
“至于昨晚我们做的事情，我很抱歉给大众带来了些不良影响，但同时我也认为偷拍者侵犯到了我们的隐私权，那里虽在户外，却是属于业主的私人环境，今天有人躲在草丛里窥视着我们，明天他是否会躲在草丛里偷窥其他人呢？因此，我认为我们虽然错了，但以窥探和暴露他人隐私而博取他人眼球的人也绝不如他们所标榜的那么正义。”  
“最后，有人想让我交代这件事，我认为我完全没有必要对大家交代这件事，因为这是我们两个人之间的事情，只要没有侵害到别人的利益，那就完全不需要对任何人有交代。”  
白状元说完这席话看向记者们，他们议论纷纷，似是对这些回答还抱有质疑，此时有一位记者忍不住大声说了出来，“你说不用交代，但他和你一样都是男人啊，你不觉得于理不合吗？”  
“我反而认为，不敢直面自己真正的爱才是于理不合。”白状元看向那个记者，“如果现在其他人以于理不合来让你离开你的爱人，你会离开他吗？”  
那提问的记者一时不知该如何回答，会场之中陷入一片寂静，助理看到白状元瞥向自己的目光，立刻向前踏上一步，“看来各位的问题已经提问完毕，由于白总还有许多事务需要处理，今天的见面会就到此结束，请大家按顺序退场。”  
助理说完这番话，白状元便急忙站起身准备走出会场，身后忽然又有记者提问，“您为了那个人敢于和世间默认的法则对抗，值得吗？”  
白状元没有转身，但他回答了这个问题，“无论值得与否我都会这么做，因为我爱他。”  
然后他的背影就消失在了所有人眼前。  
刚刚的见面会耗费了他半个小时，已经没有时间浪费了。

勋外卖醒来时发现自己正躺在一片漆黑之中。  
恐惧感瞬间将他紧紧包围，那个晚上的景象出现在他的眼前，他看到了那个女人的钱，为了给爷爷治病，他想铤而走险一把，甄烫命令他去拽住那个女人的手，于是他死死的拽住对方，但是，为什么在最关键的时候，那个女人挣脱了他？  
他想扑过去抓住对方的手，但却只抓到一把空气，女人向后翻滚下去，直到跌落在最底层才停止下来，他跑过去，女人还有气，对他说，“救我，救我，我还有女儿，我不想死……”  
他想去拨电话找急救车，但甄烫按断了电话，“救了她，我们都要坐牢！”  
“可是……”  
“你不想救你爷爷了？”  
“我……”  
“不许救！”  
勋外卖看向那个女人，对方的眼睛仍在死死的盯住他，他不能无视这种求助的眼神，他想冲过去抱着对方送去医院，但甄烫和魏来死死地按住了他，那个女人逐渐失去了生气，只有一双眼睛牢牢地盯着他，成为他黑暗之中的梦魇。  
他是罪有应得。  
那一幕被反复挤压进进他的大脑，几乎让他失去神志，恨不得就此死去，好免去折磨。  
忽然，从附近传来一段声音，是白状元的声音。  
“无论值得与否我都会这么做，因为我爱他。”  
他还没有反应过来这话究竟在说什么，就听见与那声源挨着很近的地方传来一阵嗤笑，“装情圣。”  
勋外卖才发现黑暗之中不仅只有他一个人。  
那个人无意继续隐藏存在感，“千万别因为这段话感动，我跟他说要他一个小时内赶来找你，但他还是跑去开了记者见面会，你在他心中远没有金钱和地位重要。”  
然后声源慢慢移动过来，最终停在他面前，勋外卖沉浸在恐惧感里无法动弹，只能把自己蜷在一起浑身发抖，他不知道眼前这个人究竟是谁，也不知道对方为什么要抓自己，但很快他被提着领子被迫面对着那个人，“本来以为你没有任何用处了……不过，多亏了他那番情圣言论，如果让刚刚被感动的大众看看他表里不一的言行，会不会给他致命打击呢？”  
看样子这个人是想拿他来要挟白状元，稍稍恢复了些清醒，勋外卖才知道自己为何会被这个人敲昏带来，“你不会得逞的。”  
“那可不是你说了算的，”那男人松开手，勋外卖便再次倒在地上，“不过看样子你很害怕，你有黑暗恐惧症吗？这样吧，我们打个赌，五分钟，你要是能自己走出去，我就不会太为难你。”  
“不……”勋外卖努力用手臂支撑着自己爬起来。  
“不什么？没试过就要放弃了？”  
“我不在乎你为难不为难我……”勋外卖终于勉强站了起来，但脚步虚浮，仍是随时会摔倒的样子，“别为难他。”  
男人沉默了一刻，忽然不可抑制的大笑起来，“你在开玩笑吗？你只是个玩物，还对金主动了真情吗？”  
勋外卖没有回答，他正在勉力支撑自己不倒下，浑身都在出冷汗，崩溃随时会造访。  
“可惜你没有资格和我谈条件，但或许你打开那扇门他就会出现呢？到时候我才是想为难都无可奈何。”男人停止了大笑，指了指远处紧闭的大门，那里看上去似乎离他们极为遥远。  
勋外卖看不清远处的门，但他知道自己不能连累白状元的人生也一起毁掉，所以他开始极其缓慢地向前移动步子，每一步抬起来时都极为沉重，但落下来后又似踩在棉花上，他跌跌撞撞的向前走了几步，身体便不由自主的倾斜向一侧，好在那边便是墙壁，他依靠着墙壁稍稍平复了一下呼吸，然后继续向前走。  
眼前闪过爷爷的脸，他垂死弥留之际仍是痛苦万分，他认为自己的孙儿不会做出绑架的事情，但实际上，他却做了比这更恶劣的事……愧疚让他不想继续走下去，不如就这样倒在这里。  
不行，他还不能倒下，勋外卖甩了甩头，继续向前走。  
接下来是那个女人的脸，带着不甘和对世间的留恋，死死地瞪着他的那双眼睛，她现在也仍然在注视着他，让他在黑暗之中难以呼吸，心跳极度加快，他想，或许对方这就要把他带走。  
不能被她带走，勋外卖鼓起勇气继续向前走，他想面对未来，就必须忘记那些早已过去的噩梦。  
紧接着是鸥美人、魏来、甄烫……  
各式各样的人在他耳边喋喋不休，有控诉，有鄙夷，有厌恶，他的人生就像这场看不到光的黑暗之旅，他的手永远都触不到远处的门，也永远都看不到前方的路，只能孤独地死在无人知晓的肮脏角落。  
可是，有人说，我在呢，不要怕。  
他不想害怕，他也想把这句话说给那个人听，我在呢，不要怕，我不会让人有机会利用我来伤害你。  
指尖终于就快触碰到前方的大门，那个男人却拦在他的面前，“游戏结束，你该不会真以为我这么好心吧？”  
他是阻挡住光明的最后一层壁垒，勋外卖用尽力气推他，却发现自己全无力气，只能任由对方一把将他推倒。  
“死心吧，我不会放弃打垮他的任何机会。”那个人蹲在地上嘲笑着，“很多事情不是努力就能做到，成年人的世界可没什么童话啊。”  
成年人的世界没童话，他们早已不是坐在摩天轮里以为大声呼唤就能得到神灵保佑的孩子了，但是，童话这东西难道不是自己为自己创造的吗？  
勋外卖不知哪里来的力气，一头撞向眼前的男人，男人猝不及防被撞到下巴，吃痛地倒向后面，他趁机站起身，身体向前倾倒，便扑开了那扇门。  
光洒在眼前，迷迷糊糊中勋外卖好像看到那个人的脸，然后他就彻底失去了意识。  
倒入一个温暖的怀抱。

爱是无尽勇气，可直面世间纷纷扰扰的非议，也可直面内心怯懦不安的梦魇。  
越过无尽苦难，来到所爱之人的面前。

The End？

原本的那架摩天轮隔了很久才拆掉，又隔了很久才建好新的替代品。  
在落成那天，白状元和勋外卖来到了这里，作为第一批乘客。  
二十年的时光改变了很多，他们坐在摩天轮里看着对方，只觉得过往重复交叠，但唯一不变的只有眼前的人。  
眼看着顶端逐渐靠近，或许是想起当年的傻事，他们都忍不住笑了起来。  
“要不然咱们再喊一遍试试？”笑过之后，勋外卖提出这个建议。  
“不，我们还有更重要的事情要做。”  
“什么事？”  
白状元没有用语言回答这个问题，他凑过去，用行动告诉了对方答案。  
在摩天轮上，当然要与所爱的人接吻了。

成年人的世界没童话。  
所幸，他们可以自己创造童话。

The End


End file.
